Rejected and Neglected
by The Lady Misfortune
Summary: She was everything for him... a partner, a friend, the girl of his dreams... but Ladybug only saw Chat Noir as a partner. He tried everything to change that, Everything. But sometimes people give up, don't they?
1. chapter 1

Chat Noir had been fighting side by side with Ladybug for 4 years now. Chat had tried to get his lady's attention but had always been rejected, but he had never given up, he always used to think of different ways to get her attention. Today, he had decided to make a candlelight dinner for them. After the akuma fight earlier, he had ask Ladybug to show up. So he was really happy as he finished setting up. He waited there, until it became late night but she never showed up. As he was just thinking to leave, an akuma showed up. He started fighting it until Ladybug showed up. He ignored her most of the fight when the victim was finally back to normal, he just left. Ladybug didn't seem to notice Chat's behavior.

Adrien flopped down on his bed, unable to sleep thinking why his lady hates him. Plagg noticed this and didn't annoy him.

The next day at school, Adrien was gloomy and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. He even ignored Marinette whenever she came up to him. He really didn't want to talk to anyone. He just went to school, came back home, did things for his father and slept. Another akuma attack came, he jumped on roofs trying to find the victim. He fought with the akuma until Ladybug showed up and demonstrated her idea to him while he found another way to defeat the akuma. He went along with his idea and defeated the akuma and left. Ladybug was shocked, she would ask him what happened, at the that night's patrol, but he didn't show up.

Ladybug was jumping on the roofs the next day when she suddenly saw a black figure sitting alone on one roof. As she got near, she realized it was Chat! It was time, she asked him what was going on and why was he acting liked this.

Ladybug went and sat near Chat

"What's going on, Chaton?"

"Please, don't call me Chaton"

Ladybug was shocked, he used to love it when she called him Chaton.

"But what's going on?"

"Why do you care? All you do is reject people!"

Chat jumped on the other roof and disappeared, leaving Ladybug in shock

 _Should I continue this story?_


	2. chapter 2

Ladybug sat there, in shock while she saw the black figure slowly disappear on the roofs of Paris, thinking about the words he said _Why do you care? All you do is reject people._ She went back home and couldn't sleep. All she could do was think about him.

The next day at school, Marinette saw this as a chance to confess her feelings to Adrien as he was walking home alone, instead of going in his limo. Marinette ran after him and managed to keep up.

"H-hey Adrien" she managed to stutter

"Hello Marinette!" he managed a small smile, although on the inside he was broken

"I-I wanted to t-tell you something" Marinette stammered

"Yes?" he turned towards her, giving the same smile he gave her on the first day they met when giving her his umbrella.

"I-I-I have liked you s-since the f-first day we m-met"

'Oh, actually I also liked you but most of my mind was set on Ladybug but then..." he stopped, he couldn't tell her what happened, she couldn't find out his identity "I-I'm sorry Marinette, I can't tell you. I just don't like you the same way I did before this problem. I need to be alone. Sorry!"

After saying that, he ran off to the direction of the Agreste Mansion, leaving Marinette on the street, with tears in her eyes...

"I knew it! I knew it! He hates me!" Marinette weeped into her pillow "And Chat's angry on me too"

"Don't worry Marinette, if he hates you, he doesn't deserve you. You're kind, positive, caring and a really good fashion designer, your designs are the best"

"Thanks, Tikki"

Suddenly, someone knocked on Marinette's window. Marinette saw that Tikki was hidden safely, she opened the window to let a certain black cat inside. Chat could see that Marinette had been crying.

"What's bothering you, Purrincess?"

"Oh Chat, it's just that a certain boy, I liked, I confessed to him today and he...he doesn't like me the same way, I did!"

Chat knew that he had been really very sad about Ladybug, that he forgot about Marinette, he really wanted to say sorry but he couldn't, even though his love for Ladybug was decreasing, new just waved to be alone

"Sorry Purrincess, but I have to leave right now" he jumped out the window and vanished.

Chat landed in the same place, where he had made the special candlelight dinner for him and Ladybug, but she...she never showed up. He felt mixed emotions of rejection, anger and neglection.

On the other side of Paris, a certain villain named Hawkmoth, was really happy. "Ah! Rejected and Neglected Chat Noir himself. Always been rejected by Ladybug, the love of his life. Go my little akuma, go and evilize him!!!"


End file.
